


【TSN/ME】漫长等待（完）

by tujiji



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Summary: 花朵穿越到了未来。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 7





	【TSN/ME】漫长等待（完）

【1】  
“先生，请问去哪里？”出租车司机问。  
Eduardo想了想Mark给他的地址，“帕罗奥图，谢谢。”  
“观光吗，先生？”  
“不，嗯……我和我的朋友在那开了个公司，需要处理一点事情。”尽管觉得对方过于热情，但是Eduardo还是礼貌地解释。  
“哦！创业者，硅谷欢迎你！”司机夸张地说，“哪个公司？说不准它变成大企业，像苹果那样的，要知道在硅谷，一切皆有可能。这样我以后也能吹嘘曾经拉过它创始人！”  
“Facebook。”Eduardo被他逗笑。  
“你和你朋友开了Facebook？先生，你可真逗！”出租车司机哈哈大笑，“这是个好玩笑。好吧，你是要去Facebook吗？”  
“是的。”Eduardo笑着点头。  
“那你跑错地方啦，Facebook不在帕罗奥图，在门罗帕克。”司机说。  
“什么，不……Mark告诉我新地址是帕罗奥图。”Eduardo疑惑地说。

上一次来的时候，Eduardo是深夜在旧金山机场着陆的，这次他选的是圣何塞。  
这个机场他没有来过，因此下了机后奇异地迷了好一会儿的路。  
司机确认：“你真要去Facebook？”  
“是的。”  
“那相信我吧，我带你去门罗帕克。”司机把车速飙得飞快，“去Facebook‘朝圣’的人真不少，我每个月都会捎带上几个你这样的客人。”  
“朝圣？”Eduardo皱起眉，“我不……”  
“那是到Facebook求职？”司机说，“年轻人都想进去，不过你跟他们看上去不太一样。别误会，我指穿衣风格什么的，要知道那班geek们可都不喜欢西装革履，也没有你这么英俊的。”

司机在喋喋不休，可Eduardo都只是礼貌性地回答一些字眼，因为他心中的奇怪感越来越强烈，也让他越来越不安。  
可是哪里奇怪他却说不上来，他焦躁地看了看手机。  
没有信号了。  
从下飞机后，这手机就有点坏了。  
幸好，跟律师约定签合同的时间还早。

司机没有骗Eduardo，直接把他带到了Facebook总部。  
可是Eduardo完全愣住了。  
眼前Facebook的办公地点和他之前帮Mark租的那个小公寓完全不一样。没有边际的园区看上去大得跟公园似的。  
他知道Mark是拿了Peter Thiel的五十万美元天使投资，因此租了一个非常大的办公地点。  
但大成这样，也不太可能吧？  
Peter Thiel是给了Mark五亿美元吗？  
然后Mark用五亿美元建了个主题公园似的办公园区？

Eduardo困惑地来到Facebook的办公区——这他妈的竟然花了他十五分钟的时间——还是使用园区内免费单车——当然，因为不认路的关系，他问了好几次路，磕磕碰碰地绕远了。  
找Mark也不是那么容易的事情。  
进了办公区Eduardo才知道，原来还有安防检查，需要先登记，然后等待工作人员带领进入。  
Eduardo看着时间，快到和律师的预约点了，不由得焦急地问：“Mark呢，请先让我见见他。”  
接待的工作人员笑了笑，“先生，抱歉，参观者是没法见到Zuckerberg先生的。”  
“参观者，不，”Eduardo说，“我是CFO。”  
“CFO？”工作人员像听了什么天大的笑话，“我们的CFO是David Ebersman先生。”  
“What？”Eduardo着急了，“我是Eduardo Saverin。”  
“先生，你别开玩笑了。”工作人员说，“Saverin先生现在在新……”  
但是他没有说下去，因为Eduardo掏出了自己的身份证明。  
工作人员吃了一惊，他仔细地看了看Eduardo，立刻道歉，“抱歉，我没想到Saverin先生你看上去这么年轻。请你跟我来。”

工作人员把Eduardo带进办公园区的一个待客室。  
Eduardo发现这是个完全开放的办公区域，几乎没有隔间，也没有围墙，所有人都可以随心所欲地在各个地方，用任何形式和姿势办公。  
但这些漂亮的建筑和布局却把他的不安推到了顶峰。  
因为眼前的所有虽然很有Mark的风格，但作为一个具备优秀鉴赏力的人，Eduardo一眼就看出这一切肯定出自哪位顶尖的设计师之手。

所以五分钟后，听闻Eduardo来Facebook的Mark匆匆来到会议室时，看到的是像只被扔进人群中、充满不安和戒备，四处张望的小动物似的Eduardo。  
然后Eduardo一抬头，Mark觉得自己眼睛出问题了。

他是很久没见过Eduardo了，但不至于Eduardo现在什么模样Mark认不出来。  
但眼前这个？  
Eduardo睁着棕色的像蜜一样的眼睛看了过来，用软糯的声音，轻轻叫了一声“Mark”。  
他不太确定，带着疑惑：“不是约了律师需要签几份合同吗？律师呢？”

Mark难以置信眼前看到的。  
周遭现实的颜色和声音潮水般褪去，取而代之的是多年前的记忆浮出，并迅速鲜活起来。  
时光像在Eduardo身上倒退了十年。  
他穿着Prada，脸上还带着稚气。  
这分明是哈佛时代的Wardo。  
他的Wardo。

【2】  
“现在是2016年？”Eduardo坐上Mark的车的副驾驶座，“……Mr.……Zuckerberg？”  
他的动作小心翼翼的，还带点谨慎。  
比起自己一下子到了十二年后，眼前这个比自己大十岁的Mark更让Eduardo感到非常陌生。  
Eduardo完全看不透Mark了，他的脸庞上原来那点点婴儿肥彻底没了，因此显得比十二年前更尖锐。  
身形也不太一样了。  
在Eduardo的印象中，Mark就是一个看上去没什么力量的geek。常年缺乏运动和经常性的不规律进餐让他有点瘦。  
但现在这个32岁的Mark，能看得出长期在专业的私人教练的指导下健身的痕迹，身体没了那种单薄，被锻炼得匀称结实，有种隐藏的却不可忽视的力量感。  
并且，Eduardo猜他还在练习击剑，因为手臂上甚至有些肌肉。  
但这都不是最显著的变化。  
让Eduardo感到陌生的，是Mark与过去迥然不同的气质。  
这不是指他穿着的衣服从GAP变成了意大利价值上千欧元一件的T恤，而是他现在完全就是一个沉稳的、富有压迫力的成熟男人。  
Eduardo觉得在他面前，自己完全就是个什么都不懂的孩子。

Saverin家在圣保罗是望族，他打小就见过很多商界和政界赫赫有名的人，但他们都没有Mark这种气质——那种尖锐虽然不是攻击性的，但却让人不敢反抗和提出异议。  
暴君。  
对了，就是这个感觉。  
车上随手扔的那本科技杂志上这么形容Mark Zuckerberg——Facebook创始人兼现任CEO。  
AKA硅谷暴君。  
好吧，Eduardo觉得现在的Mark有点可怕。

另外，现在Eduardo也知道了，Mark的Facebook是世界上最大的社交王国，然后暴君身价446亿美元，雄踞福布斯全球富豪榜第六位。  
Holy shit.  
Eduardo咋舌，就算他从小过得优渥富足，这个财富值也是难以想象的。

“是‘Mark’，不是‘Mr.Zuckerberg’。”Mark纠正他的称呼。  
“我还是称呼您‘Mr.Zuckerberg’吧，”Eduardo腼腆地笑笑，“毕竟跟‘Mark’完全不一样了。”  
“好吧，随你。”Mark也不纠结这个了，毕竟在他眼里，这个Eduardo确实是个孩子。

在Eduardo观察Mark的时候，Mark也在观察着这个对自己而言充满孩子气的青年。  
他把Eduardo的谨慎拘束尽收眼底。  
21岁的Eduardo在32岁的Mark眼里，简直可以用“小家伙”来形容。  
Mark虽然没什么表情，但心里却早已经兵荒马乱。  
眼前这个Eduardo还没有经过任何挫败——Mark给予的那些可怕的事情，所以还是满脸孩子气的模样，眼角眉梢都是温暖和甜蜜，甚至还有点傻乎乎的可爱。  
那种暖和的感觉让Mark心头都不自觉地揪着疼痛起来了。

“别在意那个。”Mark看上去在专心开车，但时刻注意着Eduardo，“你现在也是个亿万富翁。”  
“What……”Eduardo闭了嘴，“唔，这算是个不错的事……情？”  
但是他的表情可不是高兴的样子。  
“怎么了？”Mark问。  
“我……唔。”Eduardo犹豫了一下，“我想回去。”  
Mark看了看Eduardo，“别担心，你会回去的。”  
“……人类现在已经研究出时空穿梭的办法了么？在仅仅十二年里？”Eduardo非常震惊。

“你失踪过两天。”Mark说。  
现在他知道Eduardo是来Facebook签合同的了，比对一下当年的时间，Mark很容易把往事和现在的情况联系起来。  
“虽然你当时不肯说你去哪里了，不过我猜应该是到了这里。”Mark说，“两个时空的流逝比率不一定相同，但你当年并不像在未来呆了多久的样子。”  
“那就好。”Eduardo松了一口气，“我不想耽误事情，Mark需要我。”  
他很快意识到什么，有点不好意思地解释，“啊，就是我的Mark。”

“我明白。”Mark淡淡地说。

“Chris和Dustin呢？”Eduardo转了话题，“我真好奇现在他们是什么样子的，我能见见他们吗？”  
“这个恐怕有点难。”Mark皱了皱眉。  
“Chris在华盛顿。他现在帮希拉里竞选总统，鉴于正处在白热化的阶段，恐怕他抽不出时间来见你。”  
“Cool……”Eduardo惊叹，“Dustin呢？”  
“Dustin，”Mark说，“他因为Asana的事情，正在欧洲。”  
“Asana？”  
“Dustin创办了一家开发在线协作和信息分享的软件公司。”  
“他们都离开了Facebook吗？”Eduardo捉到了重点，“现在的CFO是那个David Ebersman？所以我也？”  
“他们离开Facebook都有七八年了，”Mark回答，“是的，你也是。”  
“哦。”Eduardo有点失望，“那我能见见现在的我吗？他一定知道我来了吧。”  
“不行。”Mark说，“你移民新加坡了。”  
“我们都已经分开了啊。”Eduardo抿了抿唇，孩子气地有点失望，“All good things must come to an end……你知道吗，我还挺喜欢H33的。”  
“但你和他们一样，还是Facebook的股东。”Mark说。

Mark的家和Eduardo所想象的不太一样。  
除去价值几百万的先进安防设备——这些设备2004年可是见不到的，最惊喜的大概算是Mark的智能电脑管家Jarvis了。  
Eduardo一进门，Jarvis就跟他问了好。  
“您好，Saverin先生，我是Zuckerberg先生的电子管家Jarvis，有什么需要请直接跟我说。”  
“Woooo……你好？”Eduardo抬起头四处张望了一下屋子，想找找自己该向哪个方向才能和Jarvis打招呼。  
不过他很快放弃了，转而回头快乐又惊喜地问：“Mr.Zuckerberg，他怎么知道我来了？”  
Mark灼热的视线一直在Eduardo身上不曾移开过，看到Eduardo回头，他难得温和地笑了笑。  
“Jarvis的数据库里有你的资料，Wardo，你一进门他就识别出你来了。”  
Eduardo兴致勃勃地问，“Jarvis可以做什么？”  
Mark想了想，“声控开启、关闭和调节家中所有电子设备，播放音乐和电影，控制烹饪时间等等。现在来说还不太多，我最近没空优化程序。”  
“Jarvis是你写的吗？”Eduardo问。  
“嗯。”  
“你总是最厉害的。”Eduardo毫不吝啬地给予他真心实意的赞美。  
随后，Eduardo认识了房子里的另一位住客——匈牙利牧羊犬Beast，一条像拖把一样的大型犬。  
它蹦到Eduardo身上示好，丝毫没有自觉自己的体重在快速奔跑下仿佛一颗小炮弹。  
尽管Mark总是“蠢狗蠢狗”地叫它，但显然他把Beast养的非常好。

“你就住我这里。”Mark接过Eduardo的背包放到一边。  
“不会打扰吗？”Eduardo看了看，“你的家人……方便吗？”  
而且他有点顾虑，鉴于自己不属于这个时空。  
“我自己住。”Mark淡淡地说。  
“那……女朋友？”Eduardo踌躇着问，“或者亲密伴侣？”

Mark毕竟32岁了，Eduardo可以理解这些。  
成年的世界不是吗？  
眼前的男人是硅谷最优秀的CEO，资产庞大难以计数，尽管他看上去尖锐且难以接近，但这些特质会在资产和智慧的修饰下，变成致命的性感。  
Eduardo熟悉上流社会的规则，他知道女孩们会更疯狂地贴上来，所以Mark显然应该有更丰富的生活。  
毕竟在他们20岁的时候，Facebook刚刚成功，他们就在讲座上约到了两名女孩儿。

“没有。”Mark露出不想多谈的表情，显然并不喜欢Eduardo过问这样的问题，但他还是回答了。  
“我一直单身。”他说

【3】  
Mark腾空了个房间给Eduardo，就在自己的房间旁边。  
“家里所有东西都可以随意用。”Mark对Eduardo说。  
“谢谢。”Eduardo因为刚刚关于伴侣的话题，感到越过了Mark的界限，因此有点小心翼翼。  
Mark脸上冷硬的线条稍微柔和了一点，他看看表，已经中午了，“饿吗？”  
“嗯……”Eduardo点点头。

他是真的饿坏了。  
昨晚Mark给他电话说需要他这个CFO到帕罗奥图签个合同，他就订了今天最早的一班机往硅谷飞。  
因为连日奔波太累了，Eduardo早上选择多睡了半小时，代价是他的早饭只能是几片吐司和一杯黑咖啡。他其实早就饿了，但是教养和陌生感让他不好意思主动提出。

Mark一直是他们之间做决定的那个，在得到Eduardo的回答后，他选择的是一家巴西餐厅。  
这是一个好选择，巴西典型风格的装潢让Eduardo放松了下来。  
“你来开股东会议的时候总来这里。”Mark把菜单递给他。  
他这么一说，Eduardo期待极了。他接过菜单，翻完后点了几样。  
Mark看了看，道：“这也是你经常点的。”  
事实上Eduardo一次都没有跟Mark一起来这里吃过饭。但是Mark问餐厅要到了Eduardo点的单，有几样菜肴的点单率很高，他几乎每次都会吃。  
Mark之前好奇试了试，觉得很普通。不过他不太会鉴别巴西菜，所以也没有具体标准判断是不是真的好吃。

菜上来后，Eduardo果然很喜欢。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg，”Eduardo为了缓解两人之间沉默的气氛，主动开口：“我有没有跟你说过，我为什么喜欢这家？”  
Mark摇头，“没有。”  
他们的关系现在只是单纯的CEO和股东，闲聊也没有到这种私人喜好程度上。  
“一家巴西餐厅的主厨功夫怎么样，试试这几道菜就知道了。”Eduardo解释。  
“所以这家算做得很好？”Mark问，然后评价道，“那我觉得它不怎么样，就是我的口味问题，而不是标准问题了。”  
“Jesus，这真是‘Mark’风格。”Eduardo被他逗笑。  
“不过其实这里做得真的不怎么样。”他笑够了接着说，“但这里有我妈妈的味道。我是移民新加坡了吗？那我一定很想家才会喜欢这里。”

吃过饭后，Mark问Eduardo愿不愿意遛遛Beast那条蠢狗，Eduardo欣然答应了。  
于是Mark带着Eduardo先回了一趟家，把Beast带出来，然后开车和Eduardo一起回到Facebook的园区。  
Mark一边遛狗，一边给Eduardo介绍他伟大的、充满创意的王国。  
园区里的程序员大部分都不怕Mark，大概平时都被骂皮实了。他们撞见Mark，看到他带着个帅气的大男孩遛Beast，大部分都起哄冲着Eduardo吹口哨。  
Eduardo不明所以，被弄得特别不好意思，耳朵都红透了。  
不过当然，这班唯恐天下不乱的geek们都被Mark瞪走了。

Facebook的园区很大，用走的也花了不少时间。  
两人走了一转后，都已经傍晚了，于是晚餐又在外面吃了。  
回到家后，Eduardo兴致勃勃地参观了一下Mark收藏的各种版本的蓝光盘，然后惊叹了一下《星战》《星际迷航》《异形》这样的老牌科幻电影都已经往后出了这么多了。

Mark看他兴致盎然，于是问他要不要一起看电影，就像以前的电影之夜一样。  
Eduardo快乐地答应了。  
但他拒绝看这些geek们最爱的系列，因为他答应了Mark和Dustin，要陪他们一起看首映的，如果自己先看了，感觉像作弊。  
尽管知道那都不可能了，但Mark还是什么都没说。  
他们挑了《记忆碎片》这种比较符合Eduardo口味的电影看。  
不过Eduardo大概太累了，看了一半身子一歪，倒在Mark肩膀上。  
在Eduardo的脑袋碰到他身上的时候，Mark罕见地吓得不敢动弹。  
没一会儿，Eduardo清醒了点，发现自己靠在了Mark身上，赶紧道歉又坐直身体，可是没过十五分钟，他再次倒在了Mark身上。

如此重复了几次，Eduardo最后撑不住了，倒在Mark身上睡着了。  
Mark让他靠了一会儿，然后动作很轻地把电视静音了。  
他挺直身体，电视的光闪烁着打在Mark线条硬朗的脸上。没有了声音的干扰，不一会儿，Eduardo的呼吸就变得均匀绵长。  
Mark小心地托着他的脑袋，然后抽身出来，用不会弄醒他的力道，尝试着将Eduardo横抱起来。  
感谢这六七年来聘请专业教练的健身和击剑，Mark的手臂力量还是非常充足的，他甚至练了点肌肉。

“Mark……Mr.Zuckerberg？”  
Eduardo被抱起来时迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，“去哪里？”  
“嘘。”Mark低声说，“我带你回房间。”  
他压低的声音好像有催眠的魔力，困得不行的Eduardo实在没有余力思考了，哼哼着嘟囔了几声不知道说什么，很快又闭上了眼睛。  
Mark将Eduardo抱到楼上的卧室，小心地放在床上，又拉起被子轻柔地给Eduardo盖上。  
他伸手轻轻地抚摸着Eduardo的脸，像爱抚求而不得的、无望的爱情一样仔细轻柔，然后帮Eduardo把落下的发丝撩到耳后，让他睡得更舒服一些。  
如果可以，Mark是真想留下这个Eduardo，然后宠爱他，把所有遗憾的都补给他，让他一直保持这个快乐的模样。  
但不行，他是时间之神的礼物。  
最后，Mark犹豫了一下，在Eduardo的额头上吻了一下。  
他还没有吻过他。  
过去或后来，从来没有。

【4】  
次日大清早，Mark是被Eduardo揪住领子骂醒的。

“Mr.Zuckerberg，你这个大骗子！”Eduardo生气地说。  
“What？？”Mark一下子还没清醒，“等等，不，Wardo，怎么了？”  
他第一个念头是因为自己做了个不可描述的梦，现在导致某种正常的生理反应而感到心虚；但等五秒过后，他稍微清醒，分析判断了Eduardo的表情，撞进脑子里导致此刻疯狂拉响警报的念头是，Eduardo发现了他们之间已经决裂的事实以及前因后果。  
因为他看上去生气又伤心，眼睛都红了，就跟当年他砸了Mark电脑时那样。  
而且是那种生气到连礼貌都顾不上了的程度。

Mark一下子就心软了。  
“别哭，Wardo，”Mark说，“我很抱歉……就只是……别哭，好吗？”  
“这是什么？！”Eduardo还没等他说完，就往他身上扔了一件衣服。  
Mark拿过来一看，是一件Prada。  
“这是我哈佛时落在H33的衣服吧！”Eduardo眼睛都气红了，“还有这些！”  
接着扔过来的是领带夹、钢笔、帽子。  
“这些！”  
然后是一堆杂志剪图和照片。十数张照片哗啦啦落在床上。  
最后被扔的是几张用餐小票——不用怀疑，其中有那家巴西餐厅的。  
“Liar！”  
Eduardo愤怒地说，“你根本没跟我去过那个餐厅，那都是我自己去的！”  
可他是个小少爷，教养这么好，就算骂脏话也不显得多凶，泛红的眼角反而让人觉得他下一秒就要委屈地哭出来了。

“你进去那个房间了？”Mark立刻明白过来。  
“Jarvis！”他生气地质问电脑管家，“Wardo进去你怎么不提醒我！”  
“先生，”Jarvis回答，“根据您的设置，Saverin先生对住宅拥有完全访问权，所以我没有通知您。”  
“Jarvis，shut up！”Mark吓坏了。  
“完全访问权？”Eduardo没想到听到这个，他只是睡懵走错了房间，然后发现了这个奇怪的地方。  
这不能怪他。  
他的房间在Mark主卧的左边，那个房间在右边，昨天睡觉还是Mark抱他上去的，他压根记不清楚了。

“完全访问权是什么？”Eduardo没想到问出来这个，“Jarvis？”  
“完全访问权指的是Saverin先生您可以访问住宅的任何区域，并对物品拥有绝对知情权。”Jarvis回答。  
“我对这些东西毫无异议？”Eduardo震惊道。  
“鉴于我这里并没有Saverin先生的来访记录，我认为您并不知道房间及物品的存在。”Jarvis回答。

然后Mark反应过来，通过手机控制强制下线了他的智能电脑管家。  
不过不该说的，Jarvis都全部说完了。  
这可真是有够智障的。  
那个H33模样的房间，还有大量的Eduardo的东西（大部分是哈佛时代）和收集的照片——就算他不是有意为之，但每次看到一些就留下来，十二年里数量也很可观了。  
Mark不敢想Eduardo会觉得他有多恶心。

“所以这是什么？”Eduardo在短暂的沉默后问Mark，“还有完全访问权，绝对知情权之类的。”  
“房间，”Mark说，“因为我怀念H33。”  
“说谎。”Eduardo立刻拆穿他，“里面怎么只有我的东西，Chris的呢？Dustin的呢？还有Billy？他们才是H33的主人！”  
“还有这些照片，这些东西，为什么？”  
没有谎言了，Mark也不想再对Eduardo撒谎。  
Mark只能看着Eduardo不说话，他的眼里充满了Eduardo无法理解的悲伤和无力的沉默。

Eduardo等了很久，都没有等来Mark的一个字。  
终于，他一字一句用力说，“You love me，Mr.Zuckerberg.”  
Eduardo用的是客观陈述的语气。  
“你保留着H33，留着我没有带走的东西，收着我的照片，给我完全访问权和绝对知情权，这些都是因为你爱我。”  
“回答我，Mr.Zuckerberg。”Eduardo说，“是这样吗？”

“是的。”Mark终于承认。  
“我离开美国，移民新加坡的时候，你留下我了吗？你跟我说了吗？”Eduardo问，他的声音大起来。  
“没有。”Mark看着他，平静地回答。  
“我结婚了吗？”Eduardo又问。  
“没有。”  
“我有稳定的亲密关系吗？”  
“据我所知，没有。”  
“很好。”Eduardo从他手上抢过手机，打开递给他，“现在，打电话给我，跟我说。”  
“我不会这么做的，Wardo。”Mark接过手机扔到身后。

“为什么？”Eduardo不解又愤怒，“为什么？”  
他从小就聪明，家境也好，因此现在这个年龄还没法理解为什么爱情却要远离。  
“因为我不想打扰你的生活。”Mark看着他，像看着无理取闹的孩子。  
他解释道：“因为你不会爱我。”  
“你怎么可以这么笃定？”Eduardo咬着唇，负气看着眼前年长的卷发男人。  
他看上去难过极了。  
这让Mark感到疑惑，那双斑比一样的棕色眼睛红了一圈，伤心又倔强地看着他。

“别哭。”Mark走过去，伸手揩掉Eduardo眼睛里的泪。  
他见不得Eduardo难过，但是又没法满足他的要求——Mark不可能去找Eduardo的，只能用安慰的温柔语气安慰他。  
“别难过，Wardo。”Mark说，“我不值得你的眼泪。”

“这个不是你说了算的！”Eduardo说，“我只知道我爱你！”  
Eduardo揪住Mark的睡衣领子，用力亲到他唇上。  
“你不能就这样什么都不去做……”Eduardo委屈地说，“你不应该什么都不做，Mr.Zuckerberg……”

【5】  
那句“我爱你”被Eduardo说出来的时候，Mark感到脑袋好像被锤子重重地砸了一下，砸得他头晕目眩，耳朵里嗡的一声。  
他无法感到任何两情相悦的惊喜，所感觉到的只有无边无际的、窒息般的痛苦。  
这是迟到了十二年的告白，也是当年为什么一份最简单的合同，却可以诓骗哈佛最聪明的经济系高材生的答案。  
Eduardo爱他。

在Mark因痛苦而感到浑身发冷的时候，Eduardo已经把他推倒在床上。  
“我说我爱你！”小少爷跨坐在Mark身上，非要他一个答案。  
Mark躺在床上，端详他生机勃勃的眼角眉梢。  
眼前的Eduardo还是那个哈佛的青年，还拥有全心全意爱人和信任人的能力，充满热情和温柔。  
这些都还没被自己扼杀。  
所以他才能把“我爱你”说得这样坦白、勇敢。

Mark伸手贴上Eduardo急得通红的脸颊。  
“我知道了。”  
“你知道了？”Eduardo的声音拔高了一点，“就只是‘知道了’？”  
“你爱我，你刚刚承认了。”他质问Mark，大有Mark一反悔他就要声讨他的架势。  
“是的，我爱你。”Mark说。  
“然后我告诉你，我爱你。”Eduardo强调，“你听见了的。”  
“是的，我听见了。”  
“Now，”Eduardo深深吸了一口气，认真地看着他，“is there anything that you need to tell me？”

“No.”

Mark像个长者面对闹脾气、闹性子的小孩一样，摸了摸他的脸颊。  
“Wardo，等你到我现在这个年纪你会懂的，”他说，“我爱你，但不一定要告诉你，也不一定要和你在一起。”  
Eduardo一把打开他的手。  
“Mark Zuckerberg！”他冲着Mark道，“你宁愿布置一间屋子，却不敢对我说明白！”  
“你宁愿像个跟踪狂一样，收集我的东西，却不敢在我移民的时候把我留下来！”  
“懦夫！”  
“胆小鬼！”  
“跟踪狂！”  
“撒谎！”  
“骗子！”

“Enough，Wardo！”Mark原本平静的表情渐渐出现了裂缝，那句“撒谎”刺痛了Mark，他被激怒了。  
Mark钳制住Eduardo的手臂，将他从自己身上猛地拉下来，然后翻身将闹脾气的小少爷牢牢压在床上。  
“你懂什么？！”Mark问他。  
“我至少懂得要诚实！”Eduardo顶撞暴君。

“而在那之前，你就该先明白我的爱到底意味着什么！”  
Mark摁住他的肩膀，在Eduardo还没意识到即将发生什么时，已经用力吻住他不断逼问自己的唇。

“唔……！”  
Eduardo在性经验上完全不是他的对手。  
Mark没有固定交往的伴侣，却跟一些名模保持过比较稳定的性关系——那通常至少指一个月的时间。  
Mark把他按得很牢，吻又粗暴又强势。  
刚开始Eduardo还咬着唇企图阻挡Mark的舌头，但是很快Mark就撬开了他的防备，舌头伸进去缠住Eduardo的舌拉扯吸吮。  
这才是32岁的Mark，一个执意改变世界的革命者，一个不允许后悔的天才，一个强势的暴君。  
太多的东西长年累月被压抑在Mark的心底，它们一直被藏得很好，铠甲一样极尽所能压抑着汹涌爱欲的理智，在见到Eduardo后开始一点点松动。  
直到他用委屈的质问和责备撕裂一切，Mark的理智全线崩溃，那些深藏的情感像洪水般爆发。

疼痛的闷哼从Eduardo被堵住的嘴里溢出，同样溢出的还有来不及吞咽的唾液。  
Mark的手不顾一切地伸进Eduardo的睡裤里。  
Eduardo的性器被Mark握在手里，用一种巧妙的力道搓揉。

【6】  
Mark和男人上过床，当然。  
在他意识到那些身材曼妙的美女并不能填补和代替他对已经远离美国的Eduardo的欲望时，他尝试了男人。  
窄腰长腿的棕发男模确实很带劲，但也证明了Mark不算是个纯粹的同性恋。  
但在那个小男模后，Mark知道了怎么操男人，知道用什么力道才能使对方尖叫着射精。  
而Eduardo仅有的经验就是Christy在洗手间的那次口交。

本来安静的性器在Mark的亲吻和揉弄中渐渐勃起。  
Eduardo在Mark身下扭动挣扎，喘息急促。  
“Mr.Zuck、Mr.Zuckerberg……No！”  
他颤抖着叫Mark的名字，但显然没有换来男人的一点怜悯。  
他被Mark握在手心的性器勃起成漂亮的形状，沁出的液体沾湿了Mark的手指。  
Mark什么都没有说。  
此刻他表情有点可怕，像看猎物的狮子一样，而Eduardo就像他爪子下的小鹿崽，又软又稚气，根本跑不掉，连挣扎都软绵绵的。  
Mark完全控制住了他。  
“停下，不……”Eduardo的声音都变了调，抽泣中带上哀求，“我不要这样……不要……”  
他握紧Mark的肩膀，想要把他推开，两条修长的腿也企图夹紧合拢，却因为Mark跪在他双腿间而没法办到。  
“No，Mr.Zuckerberg……Mark、Mar！”

Mark狠下心，不理会Eduardo的求饶和抽泣。  
他什么都不懂，却非要来挑衅Mark，这足以让Mark给他点教训，吃点苦头。  
他得让这个甜软天真的小家伙知道人性的险恶，以及爱情和欲望并没有故事里说得这么美好。  
特别是被他这样充满野心和欲望的人所爱。

Eduardo呜咽着，在Mark持续不断的粗暴爱抚下射了出来。  
Mark没有给他歇息的时间，握着他的腰架起他因为高潮而暂时无力的腿，然后把手上黏腻的液体抹到Eduardo的后穴上。  
那个小口紧紧闭着。  
没有任何爱抚和扩张的意思，Mark直接就用手指在那个小小的肉穴中一插到底。  
Eduardo发出一声痛哼。  
Mark手指上的精液被推回Eduardo的体内。  
他感到自己插进了一个柔软潮湿的小肉洞中，高温的嫩肉包裹着他的手指，只轻轻捣弄了一下，便感觉到精液混着别的液体浸湿了他整根手指，黏糊糊的，像天生就该被操的。

Mark有点失控。  
这是他的Wardo。  
在他那些暗色的梦里所幻想过的事情，他不能对Eduardo做的事情，全都可以在现在这个Eduardo身上做一遍。  
眼前他身下的这个Wardo，柔软又天真，不经世事也不通人事，毫无反抗的能力。  
像一张白纸，Mark可以随心所欲的占有他，涂抹上自己的颜色，甚至玷污它。  
这样的诱惑是非常大的。  
Mark抽送着手指，耳边是Eduardo细细的，带点哭腔的呻吟，非常能激起Mark某种施虐欲和控制欲。  
但他最终还是停下了动作。

Eduardo用手背挡住自己的嘴，想要阻止自己的呻吟。事实上，在他发现挣脱不了Mark，且Mark不会停下来后，他就不再求饶了。  
可是那些呜咽的、哼哼的鼻音还是泄了出来。  
他憋得厉害，眼睛都红了，甜蜜的棕色上蒙着一层水汽，控诉般瞪着Mark。  
可是斑比一样的眼睛没法产生任何威慑力，反而让人觉得他更可怜了。

Mark没法再欺负下去了，他心软了。  
他欲望强烈，感觉却糟透了。  
Eduardo被他弄得乱糟糟的，衣服敞开，露出一大片白皙结实的腰腹，小腹沾着刚刚Mark弄他而射出来的精液。  
他就这样躺在Mark的身下。  
而Mark甚至还没有真正操他，那些邪恶的欲望也还没有付诸百分之一到行动上。  
这有点像当年他欺骗了Wardo一样，他知道自己能做到一些事情，可是他不想再在做完后，面对Eduardo伤心愤怒的脸了。

“算了。”Mark抽出手。  
“Sorry，Wardo.”他拉开Eduardo捂住自己嘴巴的手，轻轻亲吻他手背上被咬红了的地方，“别怕了，没事了。”  
Mark从他身上起来，从床头的小柜子上抽了几张纸巾，仔细给Eduardo擦了擦那些乱七八糟的液体，又给他整理了一下衣服。  
在碰他裸露的地方的时候，Eduardo瑟缩了一下，犹疑地看着Mark，Mark把薄毯拉上来裹住他。  
“抱歉。”Mark重复，他摸了摸Eduardo柔软的棕发，“你看到了，我爱你，也会伤害你。”

【7】  
Eduardo蜷缩在被窝里，他刚刚的惊恐被柔软的被褥包裹，渐渐放松下来。  
Mark在床边坐了片刻，不知道在想什么，脸色很寂寞。  
半晌，他说，“我出去一下。”  
“去哪里？”Eduardo声音闷闷的。  
“可能去书房，或者客厅，”他有点烦躁地说，“我不知道，但我知道你一定不会希望我在这里。”  
说着，Mark站起来。  
他的衣摆却在下一刻被拽住了。  
Mark愣了愣，回过头，看到Eduardo的手从被子中伸出，紧紧拽着他。  
“怎么了？”Mark尝试着把衣服从他手里弄出来，但失败了。

“我爱你。”Eduardo看着他，不依不饶地、很认真地说。  
“你说过了。”Mark道。  
他想装成无动于衷的模样，好吓退Eduardo，但他失败了，脸上的冷静开始松动崩裂。  
半晌，他叹了口气，无奈地解释。  
“有时候爱一个人的方式是做一个陌生人。你太年轻，还不懂这些，Wardo。”  
“我是不懂。”Eduardo说。  
在Mark惊讶的目光中，他从被子里钻出来，凑到Mark身边，亲吻他。

“我只是不懂，为什么要用‘你爱我’来恐吓我，Mr.Zuckerberg？”

Mark心头大震。  
Eduardo的吻像是吻在他的心尖上，然后常年冰封的山顶因为这个吻，开始融雪。  
Mark握着Eduardo的肩膀，加深了这个温柔的吻。  
他轻轻舔舐Eduardo饱满的唇，舌头扫荡过他的牙齿。  
等这个吻结束的时候，他们再次滚到了床上去。

Mark想要他想得发痛，无论是身体还是心脏。  
他的理智一直在告诉他“不行”“不可以”“放开他”，但Eduardo把他抱得那么紧，用生涩的吻和没有杂质的爱情，释放着他的欲望。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……”  
他听见Eduardo软糯的声音一遍遍叫着自己的名字，他的巴西男孩把吻一个个落在Mark的眼睛、额头、脸颊和鼻梁上。  
没有章法，也没有什么技巧，就只是最纯粹的表达自己的爱意，像小动物只懂得用磨蹭和亲吻表达欢喜和愉悦。

“嘘……安静……”Mark不得不安抚他。  
他的手划过Eduardo的腰，来回爱抚这具滚烫的身体，“我在以前怎么没发现你这么热情？”  
“大概因为……”Eduardo磨蹭着他，低声说，“你以前眼里只有电脑，Mr.Zuckerberg。”  
“你要我？”Mark笑了，他问Eduardo，最后再确认一次。  
“I want……”Eduardo点点头，感觉到Mark勃起的阴茎抵着他，他的脸完全红了。

不像Mark记忆中年长的那个Eduardo，他用极其昂贵的高定西装包裹住身体，却使身体每一线条都锋利地展露，充满禁欲的诱惑。  
但眼前这个Eduardo，他还不懂得怎么勾引人，也不懂得如何充分展示自己美好的躯体，甚至不懂什么是情欲游戏，而正是这种不知人事的天真，打造出致命的放荡。  
Mark打开Eduardo的睡衣前襟，亲吻他线条优美柔软的颈脖。

他的锁骨也是Mark很喜欢的地方。  
自从意识到自己爱着Eduardo后，Mark看他的眼光就不一样了。藏在打开的衣领里的那一截锁骨让Mark觉得口干舌燥。  
偏偏那时候他跟Eduardo已经闹翻了，Eduardo对他冷淡至极，每年只在股东会上露一露脸，偶尔说几句话也是完全公事公办的语气。  
Mark被弄得一边烦躁得不行，一边被他的身体所吸引，想要修复关系，想要更进一步，却又害怕伤害他，不敢再做什么，连追求都办不到，索性也就刻意地更加疏远了。

Mark曾经讶异过，哈佛那么亲密的相处中，自己为什么对如此明显的爱情视而不见。  
或许他当年投注在世界上的注意力远要比放在Eduardo身上的多，世界让他如此着迷，以至于迷了他的眼睛，使他失去了Eduardo。  
现在这个年轻的Wardo的出现，仿佛是一个弥补。  
Mark所有的爱意和遗憾都可以倾注在他身上。

他的吻一个接着一个落在Eduardo裸露的汗湿的皮肤上。  
然后含住Eduardo的乳头。  
小小的东西被他吸得红肿。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……”  
他听见Eduardo含糊地叫着自己。  
Eduardo难受极了，并不是真正意义上的难受，而是那种从没有体验过的陌生感觉让他不知所措。  
他的一边乳头被含在Mark嘴里，热得不行，另一边却被冷落，挺立在开了空调的冷气房间里。  
“这太过了，Mr.Zuckerberg……”  
Eduardo的手指插入Mark的卷发里，有点抗拒地轻轻拉扯着他的头发，发出羞耻的喘息。  
“太过了？”Mark放开他，但还是恋恋不舍地舔了一下那颗小东西，成功地让Eduardo瑟缩了一下。  
当他吐出来的时候，湿漉漉地、可怜巴巴地挺立在Eduardo的胸膛上。

十年的年龄差距让他的脸和身体稚嫩得让Mark感觉自己好像在操一个未成年人。  
毕竟在哈佛的时候，Eduardo总是不厌其烦地用发胶把头发整理得一丝不苟，就是因为这张稚气的脸，出入酒吧老被查是否成年。

“Wardo，”他低低地笑了，凑上去亲吻Eduardo的嘴角，“这才是成人的做爱。”  
那个女孩子，对，Christy——Mark的记忆力不错，那次厕所的偷欢不过是小孩子的情欲游戏。  
他不觉得Christy可以给予Eduardo比他更强烈、更充满荷尔蒙和占有欲的性爱。

而Eduardo一直称呼他为“Mr.Zuckerberg”，也激起了Mark想要好好疼爱他的心。  
他可以给予，给Eduardo一切。  
Mark细细地吮吻他的唇，然后用指尖抚慰那边没有受到眷顾的乳头，把它捏在指腹间揉捏拉扯。  
Eduardo泄出模糊的呻吟。滚烫的身体不断扭动着，想要挣脱Mark。  
在Mark富有技巧并且温柔的挑逗下，他已经射过一次的阴茎很快又勃起了。  
“抬起腿。”Mark命令他，“张开。”  
Eduardo听话地分开双腿，让Mark顺利地完全拽掉了他的裤子，然后紧张地抓紧了身下的床单。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……我……”  
“听话。”Mark哄他，“就这样，别动。”

于是Eduardo就咬着嘴唇不再尝试挣扎了。  
他这样赤裸地躺在他身下，让Mark想立刻不管不顾地占有他，把所有的情欲和控制欲全都实施在他身上。  
但他乖巧听话、充满信任的配合，又让Mark不舍得对他有哪怕一丁点的粗暴。  
于是Mark俯下身亲吻Eduardo的身体，从胸膛到小腹，然后拉起他的腿，同样沿着他的腿接连不断地烙下一个个亲吻。  
他握着Eduardo的脚踝，亲吻他的脚背，然后含着他修剪得圆润整齐的足趾。

【8】  
“好痒，Mr.Zuckerberg……”  
Eduardo想抽回自己的脚，却被Mark舔得又痒又软，他的求饶有点奶音。  
他示弱的时候声音就这样，特别软。  
但Mark没听见，因为Eduardo被抬高了腿，露出下身的入口。  
那里因为之前Mark暴怒的戳弄而泛着肉欲的红，还沾着一点点刚才被抹上去的精液，鲜红和白浊吸引着男人的目光。  
Eduardo很快意识到Mark在看哪里，他想伸手挡，但又觉得这样太欲盖弥彰。  
Mark的视线好像有实质性的温度，Eduardo被他看得感觉要燃烧起来了。

Mark把他的双腿往前推，使Eduardo的大腿几乎屈贴到胸膛前。  
这具身体如他想象中的柔韧，几乎不费吹灰之力地就被他摆出最适合操干的姿态。  
Mark将手指伸到Eduardo嘴里，“含住舔湿，Wardo。”  
Eduardo用无辜的眼神看着他，张开嘴，让Mark将手指伸进自己口腔中拉扯着他的舌头搅弄。  
“唔……啊……”  
他被按压到喉口，带来的轻微呕吐感觉让他眼里泛起生理性的泪水。  
但他还是努力地用舌头舔弄着Mark的手指。  
他舔弄Mark手指的姿态色情又纯真，像小猫在舔着什么玩具，但更像个小婊子在舔着男人的阴茎。

Mark趁着Eduardo舔着他手指的时候，用另一只手从床边柜子的抽屉里摸出一根小锡管。  
他抽出Eduardo嘴里含着的手指，这小家伙像口欲期没有得到满足一样，懵懵懂懂地看着Mark从锡管里挤出白色的膏体。

“这是什么？”Eduardo问，他浆糊一样的脑子还没发运转起来。  
“润滑的。”Mark亲吻了一下他的鼻尖，“不然你会痛。”  
“唔……”Eduardo其实有听没有懂，Mark的蓝眼睛像欲望之海，完全吸引住了他。  
直到Mark把膏体用被舔湿的手指完全推进Eduardo的肉穴里时，他才回过神来。

他半撑起身体，看着Mark的手指在自己小穴里进出，忽然开始挣扎起来，“我不做了……”  
“怎么了？”Mark摁住他，并拢两根手指戳进去用力插了两下，危险地问：“想反悔了？不觉得太迟了吗？”  
Eduardo瞪着他不说话。  
“说话。”Mark加快了手指的抽送，润滑膏体被高热的体温捂化成黏腻的液体，在抽送间被带了出来。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……啊……”Eduardo轻轻地委屈地呻吟。  
“你房间里，”他曲着手指抵在嘴上咬着，尽量不发出呻吟地完整说出一句话，“随手放着润滑剂……”  
他控诉般看着Mark，“你说你没有亲密伴侣……”

Mark笑了。  
他停下手上的动作，爱怜地亲吻Eduardo。  
“没有男朋友，也没有女朋友。但我偶尔也是有生理需求的。”他说，“Just for one night.”  
“那我？”Eduardo问。  
他握着Mark插进自己肉穴的手指的那边手腕，不安地问，“我也是你的‘一夜情’？”  
显然“Just for one night”这个说法让家教良好，从不乱搞的小少爷忽然意识到，并不是所有人都像他一样把性爱看得这么认真的。  
回想一下，他们在厕所偷情过后，自己和Christy成了男女朋友，Mark和Alice可没有。  
特别是Mark现在的身份，送上门来的人绝对不会少。  
他想跟Mark做爱，但如果像那些“硅谷荡妇”（Christy教会他的词语）一样，就只是一个夜晚，一次欲望的话，那他还是不要做爱好了。

“No.”Mark斩钉截铁地否定了这个说法。  
他抽出手指，架起Eduardo的双腿，将灼热的阴茎抵在被手指开拓得松软的、微微张合的小口前。  
“你有我全部的注意力，Wardo。”Mark的声音低哑得吓人。  
滚烫的顶端抵着肉穴，随时会像侵略者一样插入的感觉让Eduardo生出一点恐惧。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……”他往前缩了缩，被Mark察觉到他逃跑的意图，扣紧了腰按住。  
“别怕。”Mark用了点力，控制着速度，慢慢破开那个尽管开拓了依然足够紧致的入口，“会有点痛，忍忍。”

肿胀的阴茎直挺挺地插进来，尽管进入的速度很慢，但也足够让小少爷吃点苦头。  
Eduardo觉得自己像是身体里被捅进了一根烧红的棍子。  
“好烫。”他失神地呢喃。  
等Mark完全插进去后，他只能用力呼吸平复被填满的胀感和火辣辣的疼痛。

Mark没有动，他在等Eduardo适应。  
但他忍得很辛苦，随着Eduardo的呼吸，那片泛着薄汗的胸膛在上下起伏，而紧紧包裹着他的甬道也规律性地挤压着他的阴茎，让心里的欲望叫嚣着想要发泄。  
Mark安抚般舔吻着他红得滴血的耳垂，将那小小的软肉含进嘴里。  
“痛吗？”他问。  
Mark额头上布满汗水，滴落在Eduardo的脸上。  
Eduardo仿佛被那滴汗珠惊醒。  
他伸手抱住Mark看看的肩膀，“Mr.Zuckerberg，我……”  
这种依赖的态度让Mark非常满足。

“我能动吗？”Mark问他。  
Eduardo“嗯”了一声，听声音还是晕乎乎的。  
Mark可不想再等下去了，他托了托Eduardo的臀部，然后撑在他身侧开始抽送。

滚烫的肉刃来回进出身体，Mark操他的力气大极了，几乎把他整个人往前顶。  
Eduardo的后背摩擦着床单，蹭得火辣辣的痛。  
他完全抑制不住自己的呻吟。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……”他忍耐着乞求，“轻点……太重了……唔、啊……”

Eduardo做过爱，当然——跟Christy。但是那跟Mark完全不一样。  
Christy也很火辣，可是Mark是强势，他不允许Eduardo在这种时候保有任何理智，他设下一个情欲的陷阱，让Eduardo陷进去，像捕捉一头小鹿或者什么小动物似的。  
他觉得很无助，只能用力抱紧Mark。  
但这没有任何助益。  
Mark浊重的呼吸声在他耳边回荡，阴茎填满了他身体每一处空间。  
很快，Eduardo就被操哭了。

因为强烈的快感让他不知所措，他从来没有体会过这种不可控制的情欲，Mark带来的感官上的刺激说不清是舒服还是痛苦，一波波地冲击着他的四肢百骸。  
察觉到Eduardo哭了的Mark停下动作。  
Eduardo按住自己的小腹，终于能稍微歇息一下。

Mark温柔地舔走Eduardo眼角的泪水。  
“不喜欢吗？”他问，“还是痛？”  
Eduardo摇摇头。  
“感觉很奇怪……”他迷迷糊糊地说，“You are here.”  
Mark顺着他的手往下看，看到他捂着小腹的手。这种奇异的姿势不知为何意外地刺激了Mark。  
因为Eduardo张开双腿让他进入，不设防，而只是好奇自己容纳Mark的地方。  
“Yep.”他亲吻了一下Eduardo，“你是我的。”

【9】  
Mark抽出阴茎，握着Eduardo的腰把他翻了个身，强迫他跪趴在自己面前，然后扣紧Eduardo的腰，重新把自己的阴茎钉了进去。  
Eduardo在重新被填满的瞬间绷直了身体，不自觉地向前倾，露出逃跑的意向。  
当然Mark没有让他得逞。  
他就像是咬紧了猎物的狮子，绝不会松口一样钳紧身下这具柔韧的躯体。Mark握住他的腰把他拖了回来。  
Eduardo发出一声急促的呻吟，重新被迫吞尽Mark的阴茎。  
他浑身开始止不住地战栗发抖。  
Mark压住他的肩膀，覆在他身上，一边抽送一边伸手过去揉捏他的两个乳头。  
“可怜的小东西。”Mark哑着声音说，“别逃跑。”  
“我没有……”Eduardo发着抖反驳。  
“只是，”他抽噎着说，“好深……”  
“会更深。”Mark说，滚烫的气息呼在Eduardo的背上，暴君仿佛判刑一样地宣布：“我会进到更深的地方，然后射进去。”

肉体交缠拍打的声音混着带哭腔的呻吟回荡在房间里。  
Eduardo被快感逼得要疯的感觉，他知道自己快到了，可是Mark却没打算照顾他就这样硬得发痛的性器，于是Eduardo只能自己伸手去抚慰它。  
但这个动作很快被Mark发现了。  
他握着Eduardo的手腕，拉到Eduardo的头顶牢牢压紧。  
酥软无力的青年很容易制服，压住他只要一只手就可以了。  
Eduardo觉得自己快发疯了，他感觉到自己被不断顶高，什么要喷薄而出。  
那感觉太可怕了，他没有意识到自己已经哭得喘不上气了。  
Mark咬紧牙，不应答，但狠心地打定主要第一次就让这小家伙靠着被操后面而射出来。  
不一会儿，Eduardo发出一声短促的呻吟，喷洒的精液滴落在床单上。

操射了Eduardo，Mark还不太满足。  
他没有停顿地继续大力抽插。  
这时候高潮中的小家伙已经彻底没有了反抗的力气，只能无助地痉挛，超负荷的快感让他哭喊求饶起来。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg、Mr……No，Mark、Mar……k……”他呜咽着，坦率地示弱，“不要了，够了……好难受……Mr.Zuckerberg……”  
他捉着床单，把床单揉得皱巴巴的。  
Mark还在弄他，将他一个劲地往上顶。

Mark的控制欲向来是跟情欲混杂在一起的。  
在情欲的巅峰也是控制欲的巅峰。  
他尽情操弄着Eduardo，并且伸手过去，并拢两根手指插进他不断求饶哭闹的嘴里，跟着他抽插的节奏在他口腔里进出。  
这成功地堵住了Eduardo的求饶，同时也让Mark完全占领了他身体的两个入口。  
没法吞咽的唾液沿着Mark的手指淌下，很快就濡湿了床单。  
Eduardo一边呻吟一边发出呛着了的咳嗽。  
终于，Mark射在了Eduardo的身体里。

有那么几秒的静默。  
Mark这才抽出伸进Eduardo口腔的手指。  
这小家伙软软地趴伏在床上，浑身抑制不住地一遍遍泛着痉挛，好像被操坏了似的，滚烫潮红的脸贴着床单，眼泪和汗水把脸弄得湿乎乎的。  
Eduardo半阖着眼睛，长长的睫毛遮挡了满是水汽的棕色眼眸。  
他毕竟年轻稚嫩，还没法承受Mark这种狂暴且激烈的性爱。  
Mark喘了会儿粗气，慢慢平复呼吸和剧烈的心跳。  
他拔出阴茎，把Eduardo搂紧怀里。

Eduardo的身体还在战栗，无法控制地。他的呼吸也断断续续，偶尔吐出几声虚弱的抽噎。  
Eduardo在Mark怀里紧紧缩起身体，闭着眼睛，浑身上下都湿透了，连睫毛都湿得发亮，挂着水珠，看着可怜极了。  
Mark低头亲吻他的眼睛和哭红了的鼻尖，手也仔细地抚摸过他因为汗湿而滑腻的皮肤。  
过了十五分钟，他才从极致的高潮中稍微冷静下来。

“得去洗个澡。”Mark哑声道，他的手指摸了摸那个还没发完全闭合的小肉洞，自己射进去的精液因为挤压而缓缓流了出来。  
Eduardo乖乖地点点头。  
因为Jarvis被强制下线——Mark短时间内都不想开启这“智障”管家，所以放水和调水温都必须Mark自己手动了。  
等Mark准备好浴室，他回到浴室，看到Eduardo已经睡过去了。  
Mark并没有打算叫醒他，只是把他抱去浴室。  
他真的是用自己所知道的一切方式宠爱着这个还没有被伤害过的Eduardo。

【10】  
Eduardo在半梦半醒间泡完了澡。  
Mark换了个房间睡，原来的那个房间的床已经乱成一团了。  
Eduardo蜷在柔软的被窝里，被Mark松松抱住。  
“Mr.Zuckerberg……”他含含糊糊地叫了一声。  
很多人叫Mark为“Mr.Zuckerberg”，但只有Eduardo把这个称呼叫得甜糯糯的，多了几分亲昵。  
“你叫我Mr.Zuckerberg，”Mark无奈地说，“让我觉得自己像个Sugar Daddy，Wardo。特别你在我眼里还特别小。”  
“我觉得我的能力还不至于要找个Sugar Daddy才能活下去？”Eduardo被逗笑了，他歪着脑袋取笑道，“那刚刚你干我的时候，是不是也还想要我喊你‘Daddy’？”

他盯着Eduardo，虽然Roberto的想象让他觉得蛮恶心的，但sugar daddy这样的情趣Mark还是觉得很可以的。  
好吧，该死的、热情的南美血统。  
Mark心里咒骂了一句，随即道，“我不介意再来一次，然后操到你喊我‘Daddy’。”  
“？？”Eduardo瞪大眼睛看着他，显然比不要脸，南美血统是比不过北美的。  
半晌，意识到Mark只是在逗他的Eduardo扁了扁嘴，他的指尖抚摸过Mark脸上尖锐的棱角，然后在颧骨那里亲吻了一下。  
“我只是觉得你成了个和我认识的Mark完全不一样的人。”他说。

Mark笑了笑不说话，回吻了他。  
“你跟那个我，做过这种事吗？”Eduardo问。  
“没有。”Mark摇摇头。  
他睁着那双棕色的眼睛，像某些家养的小动物，对主人充满信任。  
“那你跟我现在做过了。”Eduardo又亲了他一下。  
他赌气地嘀咕，“可是我还要等十年啊。”  
“你是什么时候爱上我的，Mr.Zuckerberg？”Eduardo察觉他的低落，笑着问。  
“哈佛的时候。”Mark说，“但我并不知道，Wardo，我不知道。”  
“那你什么时候发现的？”  
“知道你移民新加坡的那天。”  
“我跟你道别了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那我一定是生你气了。”Eduardo轻轻打了个哈欠，语气充满遗憾，“你应该留住我的。”  
“I can’t.”Mark说，“I should not……”

一股难以言喻的难过从心头涌起，Mark抚摸Eduardo的脸，有某个瞬间，Mark觉得他美好得像个梦。  
“别走。”他情不自禁地说，“留在这，留在我身边。”  
“但你不属于我，Mr.Zuckerberg。”Eduardo睁开眼，“我也不属于你，我只是在作弊。”  
Mark沉默着不说话。  
“我困了。”Eduardo说，他往Mark身边靠了靠。  
“睡醒想去哪里走走？还是在家？”Mark问。  
他其实不想让Eduardo睡，但他看上去真的累坏了。  
“还想去硅谷再看看。”Eduardo已经快睡着了，“想看看美国最前沿的地方的变化。”  
“好。”Mark回答。

不再谈话后，Eduardo很快就睡着了。  
Mark也很累，但他不舍得睡，安静地看了Eduardo很久，但最终也抵不住睡意，沉沉睡了过去。

他做了个梦。  
十二年时光里的片段一个接着一个在他梦里浮起又沉下。  
梦见那个在玻璃窗上的公式。  
梦见在加勒比之夜被Eduardo捧在手心取暖的那被热饮。  
梦见质证时Eduardo受伤复杂的眼神。  
梦见签下和解协议后，他讽刺Eduardo“你想要的都得到了”，而Eduardo看着他，脸上是一种Mark至今也无法解读的表情。他搁下笔，淡淡地说：“你什么都不懂，Mark。”  
他还梦见Eduardo重新出席股东大会，穿着Prada高定西装，疏离冷淡，连一句多余的闲聊都不愿意跟他说。

然后是这个热情的小家伙，生气地质问他，“我只知道我爱你，你不应该什么都不做！”

Mark睁开眼。  
他的心脏因为惊醒而剧烈跳动。  
梦的余音还在。  
“我想我是团队里的一个。”  
“我没想过会遭遇一场伏击。”  
“0.03%。”  
“你想过我为什么签下那份合同吗？”  
“这是我应得的，但我需要的不是道歉。”  
“你什么都不懂，Mark。”

往昔的话语一句句惊雷一样在脑海中炸开。  
Mark像被扼住喉咙。  
他忽然想起一个问题——时间是一个圆环吗？  
然后，他惶恐地发现自己身边是空的。  
床褥没有余温，细微的尘埃在午后的阳光里飘舞。

Mark猛地坐起来，“Wardo？！”  
他跌跌撞撞地从床上滚下来，卧室里静嘤嘤的，完全没有第二个人存在的痕迹。  
当看到时钟指着下午两点时，忽然，他明白了一个残忍的事实。  
要么这只是Mark的一个美梦，要么是Eduardo已经离开。

Mark怅然若失，他颓然地坐下。  
可是，当他抬起头时，却看到自己拿来随手记备忘录的小白板上，用麦克笔潦草地写了几个字：

E.S 12 Years！  
you asshole！CALL ME !

Fin


End file.
